The use of channels as reveals to form aesthetically pleasing looks on wall surfaces is well known. Presently, the reveals are constructed of typically aluminum or plastic materials such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
For aluminum reveals, prefabricated joints are presently accomplished by cutting the ends of each reveal which will be joined to a proper adjoining angle, abutting the cut ends, and welding the adjoined edges to form a joint.
For plastic or aluminum reveals, joints are presently prefabricated by mitering the reveal sections so that they will properly abut, placing the sections in proper abutting relationship, applying waterproofing such as adhesive tape to the back side of the abutting sections and applying glue or other similar adhesive or welding to obtain joint rigidity.
The disadvantage with the present art of prefabricated reveal joints is that they require precise mitered cuts, lack integral alignment of the reveals with the joint, and it is possible for the joint to have water leakage if the aluminum joints are not properly welded and sealed together or if the plastic joints are not properly taped and glued.